


Delirium

by stececilia



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Angst, Demons, Established Relationship, Hallucinations, Kind of possession..., M/M, Paranormal ailments, Sickness, Violence due to hallucinations, canon divergence sort of, caring for, nursing back to health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stececilia/pseuds/stececilia
Summary: After an exorcism gone, Tomas must help Marcus heal from a paranormal ailment that threatens to claim his partner's life. Thank goodness Mother Bernadette is there to help.
Relationships: Marcus Keane/Tomas Ortega
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Delirium

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my TE peeps! I know it has been a while since I've posted here but after watching season 1 all the way through (10 hours straight of our soft boys) I felt inspired to share this.
> 
> This story takes place after the defeating of Pazuzu but with Mother Bernadette and her convent still alive. 
> 
> The title comes from the song "Delirium" by Epica.
> 
> **Disclaimer**: So I know in the show Tomas did get bit by Casey when possessed and while it did get infected nothing else happened. I was thinking when writing this that just like in the human world where different animals can carry different types of illnesses through their bites, certain demons can too.

"Mother Bernadette! Mother Bernadette! I need help!" Tomas shouted as he ran into the convent supporting an incoherent Marcus.

"What is it?" Bernadette asked rushing over to meet the distraught young man.

"I don't know. We were trying to exorcise a demon and the host bit him on the arm! He was fine then and when we got back to my place, I cleaned it like any wound and wrapped it up but then he just started talking nonsense and has a fever and…and…" Tomas said quickly as Bernadette tried to follow.

"Calm yourself father Tomas, bring him here." Bernadette said calmly as she ordered several other sisters to fetch different things. They entered what Tomas guessed was an infirmary as he laid Marcus down on the bed.

Bernadette walked over and kneeling next to Marcus looked the man over. "Where was he bitten?" Tomas nodded to the bandage on his forearm as Bernadette removed the bandage. "That's not good." She muttered softly setting the bandaged aside.

“What is it! What's wrong!"

"No modern medicine can heal this. He has been infected by Delirium...while not common, there have been cases reported in exorcists and people who have been bitten by a possessed individual."

"But delirium is not an uncommon ailment for people to suffer from." Tomas said kneeling on Marcus' other side looking at the mother superior.

"No it isn't. But the kind given from the bite of a demonic infected individual is far more dangerous than the normal kind."

"Will he be all right?" Tomas asked softly and with concern looking down at his lover.

Bernadette stood up and said "Perhaps, I do know that you got him to us just in time."

"What can we do! How can we heal him!" Tomas asked trying to keep himself calm but feeling himself once again start to panic.

"I will have to call for a friend. She is much better versed in handling ailments like this from demons and the paranormal than I am. All we can do is keep placing holy water on the wound and try to keep him comfortable."

Some nuns rushed in with a bowl of water and a cloth as Bernadette blessed the water in the bowl then soaked a cloth in it. Wringing the cloth out, she touched the wound that was oozing green pus and blackish red blood.

Right when she touched the wound with the cloth soaked in holy water, Marcus' eyes shot up and he screamed in pain yanking his arm quickly away.

"Hold him!" Bernadette ordered firmly as Tomas and few other nuns did so. She looked back at Marcus said gently "Marcus this is to help you. You need to let us clean the wound."

"It bloody burns!" Marcus shouted as he struggled against those holding.

Tomas held Marcus' shoulders down more firmly and said, "I know but this needs to be done."

Bernadette finally was able to clean most of the blood and pus away, leaving the wound uncovered. "I will call my friend, hopefully she can be here either today or early tomorrow. Keep placing the water on the wound and keep him cool. Sister Terry make sure there is plenty of drinking water...he must stay hydrated." a young nun nodded and went off to fetch some water.

Bernadette walked over to Tomas and placing a hand on his shoulder said "He will be all right Tomas...he is strong. Just stay with him and keep him comfortable. I will come back and check on you."

"Thank you Mother Bernadette." Tomas said holding Marcus' hand as she nodded and left.

Tomas dabbed the wet cloth across Marcus' brow praying softly under his breath when Marcus said "Tomas..."

"I am here Marcus...I am right here." Tomas responded stroking his love's cheek.

"Make them go away."

"Who Marcus?"

"Those people..."

"There is no one here love, no one except you and me." Tomas explained gently when he took the cloth with holy water and placed it on the bite mark on Marcus' arm.

Marcus howled out in pain and shot up knocking a fist across Tomas' face sending him back. Suddenly Tomas gasped in shocked when Marcus was on him, pinning him to the floor, hands around his neck squeezing hard.

"I won't let you take me or him!" Marcus snarled as Tomas coughed and gasped for air.

"Marcus...stop...it's me..." Tomas clawed at Marcus' wrist probably drawing blood and tearing skin when the door opened. 

"Help! Help!" Bernadette cried in alarm as she ran over quickly to be joined by 4 other nuns. Together they were able to pull Marcus off of Tomas and back onto the bed.

"We need to restrain him. The hallucinations have started and he will be a danger to us all." Bernadette explained to the other nuns as she knelt next to Tomas helping him up. "Just breathe Tomas. Let me see." Bernadette said softly to Tomas as she examined his neck. Tomas paid her no mind just watched as the nuns bound Marcus wrists and ankles to the bed as he thrashed about.

"I am fine." Tomas said coughing softly and waving Bernadette away. It was odd seeing his partner, his mentor, his lover being strapped down like one of the many individuals they have helped in the pass.

"I will have my friend make sure when she gets here. She should be here tomorrow first thing in the morning."

"So hot...oh lord..." Marcus cried in pain clenching and unclenching his fists.

Tomas moved to Marcus and touching his cheek said, "He is burning up!"

"Cold packs and more cloths!" Bernadette shouted as Tomas ripped open Marcus' flimsy tank top to allow the cloths and ice packs to be placed against his chest and side.

Marcus continued thrashing as Tomas wiped his forehead saying, "Hang in there Marcus. You can fight this. You are stronger than this."

"I can't...it is too much." Marcus admitted softly tears running down his cheeks.

"You can. I am here with you. You are not alone."

"Tomas he is here...why is he here?"

"Who Marcus?"

"My dad...Father Sean...they want to kill me."

"The Delirium given by a demon's bite summons the memories the person is scared of the most." Bernadette explained placing more towels nearby.

"How can I help him fight it?"

"Just talk with him, pray for him, let him know you are here. Other than that he will have to face it." Bernadette said softly as Tomas just nodded.

"They can't hurt you Marcus. I am here. I won't let them." Tomas promised resting his forehead against Marcus'. Marcus continued struggling against his bindings when finally the struggling stopped. "Marcus? Marcus!" Tomas instantly went to his love's neck to check for a pulse when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Shh, he is resting. His body is exhausted. This is good. I will be back to check on you in a few hours." Tomas nodded as she and the others left.

Tomas opened a bottle of water and drank some knowing he needed to get Marcus to drink some too. "Marcus...can you drink some water?" Tomas asked softly as Marcus just lolled his head to Tomas eyes closed, passed out. Tomas placed the towel on his head and sat down against the wall clutching his rosary as he prayed softly for Marcus.

"Tomas...where..." Marcus gasped about an hour and half later as Tomas opened his eyes and moved instantly to Marcus' side. \

"I'm here." Tomas said touching Marcus' cheek feeling it still hot and feverish.

"Thirsty..."

Tomas nodded and opening a bottle helped Marcus sit up some holding it to his lips. Marcus took a gulp and spit out coughing. "Marcus?"

"It tastes awful. Get that bloody thing away from me."

"You have to drink it." Tomas advised taking a sip himself not noticing anything unusual about it. Wanting to get his love some water, Tomas instantly took a big gulp and then kissed Marcus softly.

Marcus opened his mouth to the kiss as Tomas allowed the water to flow into Marcus' mouth and continued kissing him so he swallowed it. They parted as Marcus said "Tomas..."

"See it is fine water."

"More." Tomas nodded and gave Marcus more water that similar way.

When the bottle was practically gone, Tomas drew back as Marcus gave a soft whimper. "You need to rest and heal Marcus." Tomas explained when he reached down and grabbed the cloth with holy water said "I love you Marcus."

He placed the cloth on the bite as Marcus clenched his teeth trying not scream. Tomas held Marcus' head close to his chest as he continued cleaning and washing the bite mark. "I know but it will help." Tomas whispered feeling sweat and tears staining his shirt. Tomas placed the cloth back in the bowl and gently wiped away Marcus' tears and sweat with the other wet cloth.

"They're back...why are they back."

"Your father and Father Sean?"

"Yes."

"He can't hurt you. Not while I am here." Tomas said firmly holding Marcus close. Several hours went in a similar fashion with Bernadette occasionally checking in and nuns bringing fresh water and towels. When the door opened again Tomas looked up and saw Bernadette enter with an elderly woman also in nun clothing.

"This is Sister Beatrice. She is a doctor but also a specialist in the demonic and supernatural ailments." Bernadette explained as Sister Beatrice walked over.

"I am glad I got here when I did...it is becoming stronger but not as fast as I thought it would when Bernadette told me what happened. He must be a fighter."

"He is." Tomas told her with a smile stepping back to allow her to take his place.

She examined the bite wound and said "It is good that you have been placing holy water on it. It has kept the wound from spreading. I would recommend you not be here...it would be difficult to watch a loved one suffer."

"But I..."

"Tomas let's go." Bernadette urged gently leading Tomas to the door.

"But I insist I stay. You may need me."

"He is tied down, I will be fine. Go." Beatrice advised as she set her bag down and opened it. Tomas felt himself continue to resist when Bernadette pulled Tomas out with more strength than he thought possible for the older nun.

Outside Tomas paced hearing the screams and cries of Marcus along with the chanting from Beatrice and prayers. "Relax Tomas she knows what she is doing."

"I should be in there! He needs me! He..."

"Tomas, the reason Beatrice wanted you out is because the process can cause the Delirium to possibly spread. She has built up an immunity to it...it was how she was chosen to do this kind of work. In addition, you do not need to see the man you love in so much pain and suffering."

Tomas sighed and sat down saying "It should have been me who took the bite."

"What do you mean my son?"

"I got too close to the demon trying to draw it out. The bindings weren't done well and Marcus saw it...he rushed over and pushed me back as the demon lunged out and bit Marcus. He was protecting me. I failed to notice the binding..."

"Tomas, you would have done the same if it was Marcus wouldn't you?"

"Of course."

"He did it because he cares for you. He protected you as you would him. Some may say this is why it not advised that lovers work together in matters such as this but then you guys have a bond that most don't. He took the wound yes but you were there to help him through it. Don't blame yourself for this Tomas." Tomas just nodded when the screaming stopped and the door opened.

Beatrice emerged looking exhausted and covered in the similar dark red blood that came from Marcus' wound. "He is healed." She said with a smile stepping aside as Tomas rushed past her.

He rushed to Marcus' side seeing the arm wound now just a small scratch but also seeing some small wounds on his chest. "The delirium was hard to pull out. It finally did but through other areas. They will heal like normal wounds." Beatrice explained seeing the the confused looked on Tomas' face as he surveyed the older man's chest. 

"Marcus..." Tomas said softly taking his hand as Marcus opened his eyes.

"Tomas...what happened? Where am I?"

"You are at Mother Bernadette's convent. She, her nuns, and Sister Beatrice helped heal you. You were bitten by a demon."

"Yes I remember...the pain the heat...it felt like I was in hell."

"In a sense you were Father Marcus."

"I am not a father any more."

"I am sorry to hear that. Either way you were stronger than most of my patients. God must still be with you."

"He always is." Marcus said with a nod feeling Tomas undoing the bindings when he looked at the younger. "Tomas your neck."

Tomas turned to a nearby mirror and saw visible bruising around his neck. "Let me look at that." Beatrice offered as Tomas turned to her and she examined his neck. "Any pain?"

"No."

"Hmm…does this hurt?"

"A little but not bad."

"Alright if you notice any difficulty breathing or swallowing go to the doctor immediately."

"I will." Tomas assured her as she nodded and stepped back.

"Did I do that?"

"No. It was the demon." Tomas said quickly hoping Marcus would just take his statement and leave the matter alone. 

"Don't lie to me Tomas, you are not a good liar. I did that didn't I?"

"You weren't yourself Marcus, you thought I was someone else."

"Fuck...I am so sorry Tomas."

"Marcus shh...it's all right." Tomas soothed stroking his lover's cheek. "It wasn't you."

"You rest now Marcus, I'll be by to check on you later." Beatrice said as Marcus nodded watching her leave and closing the door behind her. 

Marcus sat up and gently touched Tomas' neck. "Marcus please..."

Marcus sighed and cupping his cheek said, "It was bad wasn't it."

Tomas nodded placing his hand on Marcus' saying, "It was, but we got through it. I am glad you are safe. I am sorry Marcus...sorry you took the bite that was meant for me."

"It doesn't matter. Next time we need to make sure the bindings are done right if it isn't us doing the tying down." Marcus said as Tomas nodded.

"Thank you Tomas for staying by me and helping me through this. Even though I felt adrift and lost, you were always my beacon home. Your voice, presence...the way you got me to drink. Which I really liked by the way."

"It was the only way you would." said Tomas as Marcus said

"Any chance of a repeat?"

"Perhaps next time you are on death's doorstep."

"Hmm as tempting as that is...I think I'll pass."

"Damn right you will! No dying on me or I swear..."

"Alright, alright, alright. Message received." Marcus said with a chuckle laying back down.

"Good. Now rest. Your body still needs to heal."

"You'll be here yeah?"

"There is no other place I would rather be mi carino." Tomas said softly kissing Marcus chastely. He sat next to Marcus' prone body on the bed feeling the older man's head rest on his thigh. Tomas smiled and stroked Marcus' hair before resting his head against the wall and closing his own eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it! There may be more stories coming soon.
> 
> Like and comment if you wish! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
